Many computers today have radios to support wireless communication. Wireless communication is used, for example, to connect to an access point of a network. By associating with the access point, a wireless computer can access devices on the network or to other networks reachable through that network, such as the Internet. As a result, the wireless computer can exchange data with many other devices, enabling many useful functions.
To enable computers to be configured for association with an access point, it is common for the access points to operate according to a standard. A common standard for devices that connect to access points is called Wi-Fi. This standard was promulgated by the Wi-Fi Alliance, and is widely used in portable computers. There are multiple versions of this standard, but any of them can be used to support connections through access points.
Connections formed through an access point are sometimes called “infrastructure” mode connections because the access point and possibly other infrastructure must be in place to establish the connection. Wireless communications may also be used to form connections directly to other devices without using an access point. These connections are sometimes called “peer-to-peer” connections and may be used, for example, to allow a computer to connect to a mouse or keyboard wirelessly. Wireless communications for these direct connections also have been standardized. A common standard for such wireless communications is called BLUETOOTH®.
In some instances, a wireless computer may concurrently connect to other devices through an access point and as part of a group engaging in peer-to-peer communications. To support such concurrent communication, some computers have multiple radios. More recently a standard has been proposed, called Wi-Fi Direct, that enables both an infrastructure connection and communication as part of a peer-to-peer group with similar wireless communications that can be processed with a single radio. This standard, also published by the Wi-Fi Alliance, extends the popular Wi-Fi communications standard for infrastructure-based communications to support direct connections to devices.
Such direct connections may be formed among groups of devices. In accordance with the Wi-Fi Direct standard, devices that wish to communicate may exchange messages, formatted as action frames, to form a Group. A Group is then a collection of devices with one device declared (through the peer-to-peer protocol) as Group Owner. Initially forming a group may require user input, such as to enter a PIN or other information that serves to authorize devices to connect with one another. This process of forming an initial connection is sometimes called “pairing.” In accordance with the Wi-Fi Direct standard, pairing may include performing an exchange of massages in accordance with a Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) protocol.